Once Upon A Dream
by LabyLoverLaurie
Summary: A/N: I can't figure out how to work all my little punctuation deal-ios on ff.net, if you know how, please help me! Anyway, Sarah wakes up and convinces herself that everything was a dream. Two years later, there's a death in her family, and she learns tha


A/N: I'm terribly sorry to all of you who get confused when it comes to what the characters are thinking.  
I just figured out that the goblins had changed the punctuation, so I corrected that, but I can't   
figure out how to get my formatting done, you know, [tab], italics, and all that good stuff that  
really helps. If anyone knows how, PLEASE tell me.  
  
Disclaimers: If I owned Jareth, you think I would share him with you?! Sarah you can have, lol  
Anyway, nobody and nothing in the Labyrinth is mine, or else I'd be there now instead of  
fantasizing about it and writing stories. I also don't own anything with Jekyll & Hyde, except a  
program and a few paper ads, I just happen to LOVE the musical, and find some of the songs  
oddly fitting (even though I may alter a lyric or two to fit)... And I think Jekyll/Hyde is another  
sexy bad guy. But that's off topic... *grins* Other things I don't own: Where the Wild Things  
Are, "I Will Remember You", Miss Saigon, Moulin Rouge, or any of their lyrics. This is my first  
attempt at Laby-fic, so PLEASE tell me what you think. Praise me, trash me, cut off my arm and  
call it a flesh wound, I don't care, just let me know how I did!  
  
~*~  
  
Once there was a time  
Like no other time before  
Hope was still an open door  
Once upon a dream  
And I was unafraid  
The dream was so exciting  
But now I've seen it fade  
And I am here alone  
  
  
~*~  
  
She awoke in her own bed, exhilarated from the adventures of the past countless hours.  
But then she noticed something. She looked around her room, and saw all of her friends from the  
Labyrinth. There was Sir Didymus, perched, as usual, on her shelf. And there was Ludo, lounging  
against a tree on the cover of Where The Wild Things Are. Ambrosius bounded in, no, not  
Ambrosius, but Merlin. And Hoggle, her dear, sweet Hoggle, was reduced to a bookend. She  
stared in shock around her room. The Escher Room was just a poster next to her bed, the Fiery  
was just a stuffed animal, and her ballgown, her beautiful ballgown was being worn by the girl in  
her music box.   
None of it was real, harsh reality forced her to acknowledge. She sat numbly for a  
moment, staring into space. Then a profound sense of loss engulfed her, and she began crying  
into her pillow. Her tears distracted her from the window, where a white owl perched, looking into  
the room, and her sobs drowned out the soft sound the owl made, which sounded more like a  
sigh than a hoot.  
  
After that first morning, Sarah had packed away everything, so that there would be no  
reminders of her childhood, save one. No matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself  
to box up the book itself. Instead, she left it in the bottom drawer of her vanity, a faint reminder of  
the lessons she had learned in her dream, her glorious, unforgettable dream.  
  
***  
  
She had hoped to go on with life, but she began to distance herself from others; the few  
friends she had at school, her father, and even, maybe especially, Toby. Her father was hurt, but  
his wife, Karen, told him not to worry.  
  
"She's a sixteen-year-old girl, John. You don't understand how hard that is. She just needs time to  
herself to adapt to the changes in her life."   
  
Sarah had overheard the conversation; it had occurred outside of her door. She assumed  
that her father had planned on talking to her, and for once she was grateful for her stepmother's  
interference. She did need time to sort out her life, her feelings, and her thoughts. She smiled  
wryly at the closed door. Changes, indeed. She took time, in the days and weeks after the dream,  
to re-evaluate her past behavior, and found it very distasteful. She had been so childish, so selfish,  
so- so cruel. She had been everything that He had said she was, but she didn't want to see. And  
that pained her to no end.  
  
Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.  
  
Sarah supposed it could be worse. She could have answered affirmatively, and then have  
her dreams shattered even worse when morning came. He was right, He had indeed given her  
dreams to her. She sighed. He had been the dream that He gave to her.   
For as much as she had feared and hated Him in her dream, it was He that she missed the  
most. His arrogant stance, His cocky grin, the entire challenge that He had presented, both in the  
Labyrinth and in Himself. A challenge she had taken, and come out victorious in the end. She  
had felt so good during the dream, when she thought it was real. So why did she feel so guilty  
about it now that she saw it for what it really was?  
  
***  
  
She sat at her vanity, staring into the mirror, trying to analyze the Dream. It had now  
assumed capital-letter quality in her head, just as He had. She sighed. She couldn't even bring  
herself to think His name. It was just too painful, made her think of too many things that she  
didn't want to evaluate.   
Sarah tried to find the reason behind it all, but it eluded her. She sighed again, and  
propped her chin on her hands, elbows resting on the tabletop. She wasn't sure she wanted to  
analyze the Dream. It just felt wrong, like it would take away the feelings, the memories. She  
didn't bother analyze why that was either.  
  
***  
  
Part of Sarah, the part that held the little girl she had been, wanted to thrust herself into  
acting, and reading, and daydreaming, even more than before. She just wanted escape, but refused  
herself the luxury. Although reality wasn't kind, sometimes fantasy hurt more. So instead, she tried  
getting immersed in her studies. She acknowledged it as another form of escape, but at least she  
was escaping into something real, something that wasn't as likely to break her heart. She didn't  
really enjoy it, but at least the letters from teachers, complaining about her dropping grades, had  
stopped.   
And with the letters, her father and stepmother's concerns had stopped also. She  
wondered if they realized how loved-or rather, unloved-that made her feel. She doubted it; they  
were too wrapped up in Toby, and his little accomplishments, to notice the daughter from the first  
marriage. And to think that they had wondered, albeit briefly, why she seemed so depressed, why  
she felt the need to escape into acting and fantasy.   
Sarah felt detached from life, drained of emotions. She no longer felt pain over her father's  
neglect, or her mother's abandonment. She no longer found joy in acting, or life in general. She  
felt like a stranger, observing her own life outside of her body. She felt like she was fading. The  
only time her emotions exhibited themselves was when she thought about her Dream, and she  
allowed herself the brief pleasure of the memory, though it was tinged with pain, melancholy, and  
remorse. Other than that, she was strangely lethargic. She just wished-she just wished that-no,  
she didn't wish. She no longer wished, since wishes didn't come true, except in dreams, and  
dreams always ended. There was no reprieve from the depression and hopelessness she felt. She  
smiled sourly into her vanity mirror. If this is maturity, I don't see why everyone is so eager to  
reach it.   
  
And so life continued.  
  
~*~  
  
Once upon a dream  
You were Heaven, sent to me  
But it wasn't meant to be  
Now you're just a dream  
Could we begin again...  
Once upon a dream?  
  
~*~  
  
The owl took flight, leaving the window of the young girl far behind. As soon as it reached  
the castle beyond the Goblin City, it changed into its human form. Jareth sat on his throne, deep  
in thought. It had been just over two years since the day he had been defeated, by a mortal, no  
less. Not to mention that mortal had been a young girl, so fresh and self-confident, brave and  
determined. It was these qualities, and more, that had drawn him to her in the first place, and the  
loss of these qualities that now made him want to weep.  
Over the past two years, ever since the morning after she awoke from what she considered  
a dream-no, a Dream-her spirit had slowly been disintegrating, the spark that had first caught his  
attention slowly dimming. And now he feared that she would never regain it.  
He had not interfered with her life in any way since his defeat, despite his urge to, because  
he knew it would be best for the girl if she could just move on, no matter how much it hurt to let  
her go. But she hadn't moved on, not really. He knew that she still remembered, and still thought  
about it.   
She had the look of eternity in her eyes, of a soul who has seen much, and remembered it  
all. Yes, she had matured, and was no doubt a woman now, but it was the loss of her child-like  
spirit that pained him the most. Not her childishness, or her cruelty, but the interest she had in  
life, the zeal she brought into everything she did. She now seemed just a shell of her former self,  
and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Perhaps the Labyrinth had affected her more than he had  
suspected. He knew she was different to begin with; not just any mortal could have conquered the  
Goblin King, both his Labyrinth and his heart. But he feared that he had tainted her in some way,  
some way that made it impossible for her to function as she should have. And so he continued  
watching her, loving her, and wishing that he could comfort her.  
  
~*~  
  
I peer through windows  
Watch life go by  
Dream of tomorrow  
And wonder why  
The past is holding me  
Keeping life at bay  
I wander, lost in yesterday  
Wanting to fly, but scared to try  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah had always felt as if she didn't fit in, but now she was positive that she didn't belong.  
At least not in this world... but she didn't let her thoughts drift far beyond that point. She wished  
she could blame the Dream for her loneliness, for her difference, but she knew that was just  
pointing fingers to avert the blame. She should have let go of the Dream, it had been more than  
two years ago. But she didn't want to lose it-the only place she ever felt as if she belonged. She  
was eighteen now, out of high school with no plans for the future. She was too busy thinking about  
the past to plan for the future... she had no hope for it anyway.  
She thought about the creatures in her Dream, all of them as vivid as the night she had  
dreamt them. She thought of the places in the Dream, and she thought about Him. Two years,  
and she still hadn't thought of Him by name. A thought struck her, and she bent her head and  
cried for the first time in two years. The only place I've ever felt at home was in a fantasy, a dream.   
After drying her tears, she thought back over her life in the past two years. She had never  
had a boyfriend, guys had approached her a couple of times, but after a few minutes of  
conversation, her disinterest turned them away. And they never came back. She had graduated a  
couple months ago with honors. She was, in fact, the salutatorian of her class. Her freshman year  
had kept her from valedictorian, because those had been the days before the Dream. Not that she  
cared about either of the titles. Life was now just a means to an end. Her schoolwork had given  
her father excuse enough not to have to worry about her. She figured that her school record made  
him decide that he hadn't been a terrible parent, despite the fact he hadn't attended her  
graduation, since Toby had his kindergarten graduation the same day. Besides, who cared that his  
daughter graduated second in her class of 900, when his son started school a year early, and got  
the "Good Citizen" award out of the entire kindergarten.   
Now she was in her old room, in front of the same vanity that had been there since she  
was ten and had parents that loved her. She looked at her face in the mirror, truly looking at it for  
the first time in two years. Was that really her, with the lifeless eyes, with dark bags hanging below  
them? She hadn't had a good night's sleep in two years. Her face had thinned out, now she  
looked nearly gaunt. Her hair hit her waist; she hadn't bothered to have anything done to it save  
an occasional trim, when Karen began to bug her about it. Sarah no longer bothered fighting with  
her; it just wasn't worth the energy. It seemed like nothing was worth the energy these days.   
If anyone had noticed her appearance recently, they just attributed it to shock, if they  
bothered caring at all. Her father had died the week before, in a car accident on his way home  
from a business trip. Earlier that day, Karen had informed her that she should find another place  
to live within the next couple of days. Karen and Toby had inherited everything, hundreds of  
thousands of dollars, the house, and the minivan. Sarah was left with nothing but the money that  
she had saved her money from her job at the bank, and the car she spent some of that money on.  
Karen decided to be kind enough to let her take whatever belongings she had in her room and the  
attic, and give her $5,000 besides. She kept telling Sarah how generous she was being, how she  
didn't owe her anything and that she should be very grateful.  
There was a knock at the door, and Sarah called for the person to come in. Karen opened  
the door and leaned against the doorway.   
  
"Leave the bed. This will be a guest room, and we're going to need it." was all she said, before  
turning around and walking back down the hallway, leaving the door standing open.   
  
Sarah just sighed, she had no intention of taking the bed anyway, as if it could fit in her car.  
She stood up, ready to start packing her things and loading her car. She would leave tomorrow.  
She had no idea where she would go, but she knew that she was no longer welcome at the house  
she had grown up in.  
  
She took all the boxes down from the attic that she had stored there two years before. The  
only piece of furniture she was taking, her old vanity, had been dismantled and loaded into her  
car. The Book was in her glove compartment, again she didn't want to box it up.   
She was sitting on the floor, folding clothes and putting them in boxes when she heard a  
soft knock at the door. She again called for the person to come in, wondering what Karen wanted  
to remind her of this time. Instead, it was Toby that entered.  
His eyes were red, and he was sniffling. Sarah wondered what Karen had done to make  
him cry, but she was touched when he flung his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I-I'm goin' to miss you, Sissy," he whimpered. "I wish you didn't want to leave, but Mommy  
said you didn't want to stay anymore."   
  
Sarah tightened her grip around the five-year-old, and felt her temper rise, something that  
hadn't happened in years. But she bit her tongue and took him into her lap, rocking him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Toby, but this is the way it has to be. I'm not sure when I'll see you again, but I'll try to  
write to you. Just remember that I love you very much."  
  
Sarah was surprised to find tears in her eyes. Twice in one day, she found herself crying.  
But she really hadn't known that she meant so much to Toby. She figured that he saw her as some  
person who lived with them, not as a sister. She hadn't had much contact with him in the past  
couple years, except when babysitting.   
Toby pulled away for a moment, wiping his nose on his sleeve.   
  
"H-here. I want you to have Lance. That way you'll never forget me."   
  
He handed her the old bear, dressed in red and white striped pajamas and a matching cap.  
Sarah blinked back more tears; that was the outfit Toby had been wearing in her Dream. She let  
his words sink in, then burst into tears.   
  
"Oh Toby, baby, I'll never forget you!"  
  
She hugged him hard, wiping her tears on her hand. Toby took her face in his hands, and  
kissed her eyes awkwardly. She held back more tears at his innocent and moving gesture. Karen  
called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but don't forget we're going out to eat in a few minutes,  
Toby."  
  
Sarah cursed Karen's poor timing. Then again, Karen had a knack for interrupting  
important moments. All Sarah wanted to do was hold onto Toby for the rest of the night, and  
never let him go. She was flooded with the feelings from her Dream, the need to be with Toby  
burning strong. Instead, she released her grip, and told him,  
  
"You better go get ready, you don't want to upset your mother."  
  
He gave her another quick hug, then turned to leave. Sarah looked away from the door, so  
that he couldn't see the tears still falling from her eyes. She thought he was gone when she felt him  
turning her head again.   
  
"Sissy?" he asked softly."AI 'member something a long time ago, when I was a baby."  
  
"What's that, sweetheart?" she said, wiping tears away.  
  
"I 'member goin' on a trip, a long trip. An' you came an' got me." He looked down at his feet.  
"Thank you."  
  
Sarah stared at him in shock.  
  
"What else do you remember, Toby?"  
  
"Not lots. Some things playin' with me, ugly things. An' a tall, tall man. Thank you for comin' get  
me, Sissy. I love you."  
  
Her mouth was hanging open. She couldn't believe what he was saying, that it could have  
been real.  
  
"You remember that, Toby? I thought it was just a dream!"   
  
"'Course I 'member! That's why I put Lance in those clothes, so you can always 'member me."  
  
He smiled at her, and she grabbed him in another quick hug, and graced him with her first  
real smile in two years.   
  
"Thank you, Toby."  
  
Karen stood at the door and cleared her throat.  
  
"Come along, Toby." She glared accusingly at Sarah, then glanced at her son. "It's time to go."   
  
Toby followed her obediently out of Sarah's room, but not before turning and blowing his  
sister a kiss. Sarah caught it fondly, and felt a wave of happiness threatening to overcome her. It  
had truly happened!  
She was so caught up in the thought that she didn't notice the white owl perched outside of  
her window, as it had perched almost everyday for the past two years, observing the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Once upon a dream  
I was lost in love's embrace  
There I found the perfect place  
Once upon a dream...  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth sent all of the goblins out of the throne room; he needed time to think. Was it too  
early to approach her? She had only found out the truth about her "dream" the day before.  
Should he give her some time to absorb the idea? He was never sure of what to do when it came  
to her.  
  
"Ahem...sir?"  
  
Jareth didn't even bother to look at who spoke.  
  
"I thought I said I wanted privacy."  
  
"Well, sir, I's be leavin' ya, then. I's jus' wantin' t'see if you's heard anything 'bout me friend  
Sarah..."  
  
Jareth's head whipped around when he heard her name.   
  
"Ah, Hoggle! Good to see you... as for Sarah, well, she's going through a lot now."  
  
"Really, sir? What's her's problems?"  
  
Jareth was glad to have Hoggle's company, he was a connection to a part of Sarah that he  
wasn't privileged to experience first-hand, her friendship. In fact, the only time she was didn't act  
like she hated him was in the ballroom, a time he often relived inside his mind. God, he missed  
the girl! And Hoggle was the only one who knew how he felt for Sarah. Since Sarah's return to her  
world, he and the dwarf had kept company often, talking about Sarah, Jareth sharing information  
he gathered while in owl form. They both missed her, along with Ludo and Sir Didymus, who also  
came to visit often. Hoggle was the only one who now lived in the castle, though, having been  
promoted from groundskeeper. Jareth often needed the company of another who knew and loved  
Sarah, and had half a brain.  
  
"Her father died last week, and her step-mother has kicked her out of the house. Besides that, she  
just learned from her little brother that her time here in the Labyrinth really occurred, that it  
wasn't just a dream."  
  
"Poor Sarah. Her does 'ave a lots goin' on... Are you's goin' to talk to her?"  
  
Jareth was still contemplating that when Hoggle continued.  
  
"If you's don't wants to, Jareth, I's be glad to see Sarah agin."  
  
Jareth smiled, pleased with the idea. He still wasn=t sure how Sarah would handle seeing  
him after two years, since he had been her enemy when she had come. Hoggle, at least, had been  
a friend.  
  
"We have to give her some time to get used to the idea that her 'dream' really occurred, but then  
I'd think it's a great idea that you go visit, instead of myself." Jareth sighed. "If only there was some  
way of knowing how she felt about it all..."  
  
Hoggle knew that Jareth was really wondering how she'd react to the King, but didn't say  
anything. Since Sarah's visit, he was no longer afraid of Jareth, he just respected the man and his  
feelings. Hoggle too loved the girl, but as a friend. He couldn't wait to visit her again.  
  
~*~  
  
So many secrets  
I've longed to share  
All I have needed  
Is someone there  
To show me a world  
I've seen but once before  
A love to open every door  
to set me free, help me to soar  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah sat in a hotel room in the next county, wondering where to go next. She flipped  
through her address book, looking at the pitifully few names listed. She knew she couldn't go back  
to her hometown; she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand seeing Karen at the grocery store. She  
didn't have enough money to rent an apartment, unless she found an apartment and a new job, all  
in a new city in a short amount of time. But... there was another option. An option she discovered  
the night before, as she lay in her old bed for the last time, thinking about what Toby had said.  
Her Dream hadn't been a dream at all... Hoggle, and Ludo, and Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius had  
all been real. Most importantly, He had been real.   
Halting her train of thought, she made a quick decision. Grabbing her checkbook, she ran  
down a flight of stairs to the hotel office and asked if she could rent her room for two weeks,  
instead of just the night. Here's to the hope, she thought, that I can get a good night's sleep here.  
Maybe I just needed to get out of the house. It was a start, she figured, and she'd find out her next  
step later. But for the moment, she could run out to her car and bring some of her boxes up to  
her room, and unpack a bit more. Like her stuffed animals, the ones she hadn't laid eyes on in  
two years, two long and needlessly wasted years. Oh, if only I'd known that it wasn't a dream! She  
stopped in the hallway and nearly dropped one of her boxes. What would I have done if I had  
known it really happened? She stared blankly down the hall, wondering at her thoughts.   
After unpacking some of her boxes, and grabbing the Book out of her glove compartment,  
she changed into a t-shirt and boxers, then threw herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes tightly,  
trying to think. She took a while to relive every part of her dream, still surprisingly vivid after the  
past couple years. No! It wasn't a dream, so no wonder she'd never forgotten! It was the adventure  
of a lifetime, that introduced her to her closest, though long-absent, friends, and her fiercest  
competition. Jareth, her mind whispered, for the first time since the night he'd kidnapped her  
brother.   
  
~*~  
  
Sympathy, tenderness  
Warm as the summer  
Offer me their embrace  
  
Friendliness, gentleness  
Strangers to my life  
There are there, in her face  
  
~*~  
  
In his throne, Jareth's eyes shot open. A jolt of electricity went through him. He quickly  
conjured up a crystal, and called to Hoggle to come watch. He tossed the crystal into the center of  
the room, letting it expand. He could see Sarah lying on a bed, eyes staring at the ceiling, looking  
thoughtful and oddly happy.  
  
"I felt her, Hoggle. She actually used my name!" Jareth was grinning like a fool. "After two years..."  
  
Hoggle just cast Jareth a humorous look, then looked back at the crystal.  
  
~*~  
  
I still, I still believe  
You will return  
I know you will  
In my heart, against all odds  
Holds still  
  
~*~  
  
No, he hadn't kidnapped Toby, she'd given the child to him. He'd just done as she  
wished. She stared at the ceiling, wondering why she had hated him so much. Her eyes closed as  
she allowed herself to picture him. His arrogant stance, the mocking smile, the incredible outfits,  
the blonde hair, and his eyes, those gloriously mismatched eyes!   
Her eyes snapped open. Had she never really looked at him in the Dream- no, not  
Dream, in the Labyrinth? The man was gorgeous! All of a sudden, she found herself blushing at  
her thoughts. She grinned lopsidedly, she had never realized how good emotions could feel! She  
had wasted two years of her life as a vegetable, a walking, talking vegetable. But now, thinking  
about the Labyrinth, she allowed emotions to overflow, to fill her veins and flood her soul, making  
her feel oddly cleansed. And just thinking the words that she had forbidden herself to use made  
her feel surprisingly giddy. She decided to try saying them out loud. Sarah decided it was an odd,  
yet extremely exhilarating, feeling to get drunk on emotions.  
  
~*~  
  
I am in love with  
The things that I see   
In her face  
  
It's a memory I know time  
Will never erase  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah admiringly through the crystal. She looked adorable, with that blush  
and silly grin on her face. He didn't realize he was wearing a similar grin. He watched raptly, he  
could almost see her old spirit seeping back into her. He did wonder, though, what she was  
blushing and grinning about. She had only thought his name once, and she could have switched  
topics to think about. He just hoped that she hadn't. He was tempted to go see her now, and see if  
that lovely blush would adorn her face again.  
Hoggle glanced at Jareth again. He could see the love and hope burning in the King's eyes.  
Him's better be glad him's sent all the goblins out... him's sure to have been embarrassed. He  
could also see the wheels turning in Jareth's head.  
  
"You's better not just be poppin' over there, yer Highness. I's can see what ye're thinkin' and it's  
not's a good idea."   
  
Jareth cast a quick, devilish grin in Hoggle's general direction.  
  
"Only if she speaks my name, Hoggle. Only then." Depending on Sarah's train of thought, it could  
go either way.  
  
Hoggle just sighed and turned back to the crystal.   
  
"I's not sure Sarah'd be happy to see you's. But it'd be you's choice."  
  
~*~  
  
Give me this moment  
This precious chance  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last  
  
~*~  
  
"Labyrinth." God, that felt wonderful, she thought, as another wave of happiness crashed over her,  
and a load felt lifted off her shoulders and heart. "Sir Didymus. Ambrosius." Her voice got  
progressively louder. "Ludo! Hoggle!" Sarah burst into giggles, hoping that she didn't have anyone  
sleeping next door to her. Then, intent on finishing what she'd started, she inhaled loudly, then  
practically screamed,  
  
"JARETH!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hoggle turned around, then rolled his eyes, not surprised that the king had disappeared.  
He turned back to the crystal, wondering what Sarah's reaction would be.  
  
~*~  
  
There's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Call out my name and I'll be there by your side  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah gasped as the lights shut off. She sat up quickly, noticing that the moonlight barely  
filtered through the thick curtain of her room. She was on the second floor, and there were no  
streetlights close enough to her window to aid in seeing. Her room was nearly pitch dark. She  
froze in place on the bed, wondering what had happened. She didn't know if the lights had gone  
out all over the hotel, if her neighbors might have somehow done it, or if... she blushed in the  
dark, hoping that it couldn't be Him, that He hadn't heard her scream His name.  
  
"You look lovely when you blush, my dear."   
  
Sarah groaned at the voice. He must have heard her! And he could see her, although she  
had no clue where he was. It sounded as if her were to her right, close to the door. She turned to  
face that direction. Hopefully covering her embarrassment with irritation, she snapped at him.  
  
"You mind turning the lights back on?"  
  
"Certainly not, my dear."   
  
The voice came from her immediate right, as if her were on the bed with her. She heard  
fingers snap, and the room illuminated, showing him lounging comfortably in the loveseat by the  
window on her left. Nowhere near where she thought he had been. She wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
"Mind if I ask why you're here?"  
  
His whole face seemed to mock her, from the arch of his eyebrows to the curve of his lip.   
"You called, of course." Heat flooded her face, just as he had planned, she was sure. He really was  
one of the most infuriating-   
  
"Come now, don't think of me in poor terms."  
  
She swallowed deeply, her eyes wide. "You can read my mind?" She blushed again,  
remembering what she had been thinking earlier.  
  
He grinned again, noting her flaming cheeks. "Of course not, dear girl. You have such an  
expressive face, though. Now, do you mind my asking why you called me?"  
  
She just glared at him.  
  
"I take it you mind my asking, then?"  
  
"I was just trying to-" She sighed, "I was trying to get a load off my mind, if you must know."  
  
"Ah, I see." He changed position on the loveseat, and she took the opportunity to note what he  
was wearing, black leather pants, a white, billowy shirt open to the waist, and a royal blue velvet  
vest over that. And of course his huge boots. She nearly rolled her eyes. He was one of the most  
over dressed men she had ever met.   
She hadn't realized how long she had been staring at him, until she finally felt his gaze  
burning into her. For about the hundredth time that night, she blushed under his gaze, which she  
realized was also taking in her clothing... or lack of it. Both her t-shirt and her boxers were OBCs,  
Old But Comfies, meaning that the shirt was a bit long, the shorts were a bit short, and they both  
had more than their fair share of holes. She felt like scrambling under the blankets, but didn't  
want him to think her a coward. So she subjected herself to his heated gaze, which caused the  
flush to spread from her face to her ears and neck, and she was sure it went farther, beyond the  
point where he could see it, thank God.  
Instead, she quickly rose, grabbed her terrycloth robe from the closet, and perched herself  
in the chair to the left of the bed. She didn't really want to be any closer to him, but she didn't  
want him getting ideas with her on the bed. He noticed her haste, and smirked at her again. She  
remembered part of the reason she hadn=t liked him in the Labyrinth. She suddenly got very  
nervous, being alone in the room with him.  
  
"So tell me, Sarah, how are you feeling?" Jareth's tone was almost kind.  
  
"Surprised and embarrassed," Sarah offered, rather bluntly, in return.  
  
Jareth almost looked uncomfortable for a second, but managed to pull off looking cool  
and indifferent. God, she hated his composure!  
  
"I meant about your life in general, not just tonight."   
  
"Oh..." she looked at Jareth curiously, and then it clicked. "You've been spying on me!"  
  
Jareth merely laughed. "Just keeping track of how my only worthy opponent was faring."  
  
She suddenly remembered his cruelty and manipulations within the Labyrinth, things that  
she had overlooked in favor of him. She flew to her feet, tears in her eyes.  
  
"If you have done any of this to me, if you have interfered in my life in any way..." she paused  
threateningly, and Jareth just looked at her, his indifferent eyes gazing into her tear-filled ones.  
  
"I guarantee I have not done anything to affect your life. I'm merely a spectator, dear."  
  
She sank back into her chair. She looked at him miserably. "My life basically sucks." She  
sighed deeply. "Couldn't you have given me more time to think about everything, before you  
showed up and started screwing with my mind again?"  
  
Jareth looked pained by her expression, before it hardened back to its normal mask. "Did  
you let me give you time?"  
  
"Dammit, Jareth, you didn't have to come the first time I said your name. You've been watching  
me, you must know that I just found out that I haven't been driving myself crazy for the past two  
years over a dream." Her voice turned bitter. "In fact, I'm sure you got particular pleasure out of  
the touching scene when I just discovered it."  
  
His voice was softer, and so was his face, when he replied. "In fact, Sarah, I did. It made  
me glad you were finally showing some emotion again. You had me worried for a long time."  
  
She shot him a quick glance, looking for that mocking smile. His face, though, just showed  
sympathy. She sighed, then got out of the chair. "I'm sorry for being so... I don't know. I'm tired,  
and I'm going to ask you to leave, so I can get some sleep. I've had a long day." She then gave a  
small smile as she turned towards the bed. "I've had a long two years."  
  
She turned back to Jareth, but he was gone. His voice echoed, though, filled with pain and  
promise. "Me too."  
  
~*~  
  
Clearly I first saw you  
Smiling in the sun  
I wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one  
  
~*~  
  
"I's told you not to go see her! You's got Sarah upset!"  
  
Jareth really wasn't in the mood to listed to a dwarf scold him, but he put up with it for a  
little longer. Finally, he snapped out,  
  
"You're going to see her tomorrow, so leave!" Hoggle looked irritated at his tone, then pleased at  
his words.  
  
"Thenk you, Jareth."  
  
After the dwarf left, Jareth quietly trudged up to his room. Oh, how he wished Sarah were  
waiting in his bed! Feeling bored, he conjured up a crystal, showing Sarah, tossing restlessly in her  
bed. He held the crystal reverently, and began singing a wordless tune, a nameless lullaby. He  
watched as Sarah stiffened, then relaxed. He heard her whisper before drifting off, and it brought a  
smile to his face.   
  
"Thank you, Jareth."  
  
~*~  
  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don"t let your life pass you by  
Weep not for memories  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning to an odd pressure on her bed. She opened her eyes, and it  
took her a moment to remember where she was. She remembered Karen's words, and the  
hotel...and Jareth's visit. She then looked to see what was making such an odd impression on her  
bed, half expecting it to be Jareth himself taking the liberty. Instead, as she rolled over, a sharp  
voice was heard.  
  
"Up, you knaves! The fair maiden has awakened!" Sarah sat up sharply.   
  
"Sir Didymus! Ludo! Hoggle!" She leapt out of her bed, and enclosed her dear friends in tight  
hugs. "Oh, I've missed you all so much!"  
  
"You's only had to call us, Sarah, and we's had been there." Tears flooded her eyes, both of joy,  
and of regret.  
  
"I thought it was all a dream. I'm so sorry, you guys! I've missed you ever so much!"  
  
"Ludo miss Sawah." She gave Ludo another hug, and buried her face in his fur. "Oh Ludo, Ludo,  
I've missed you too! But, where's Jareth? I'm surprised he's not with you."  
  
Hoggle answered that one. "Him's back at the castle. Him's said today was the day to see's  
your friends." Sarah felt oddly disappointed, but Hoggle lowered his voice and continued, "Him's  
mopin' 'round the castle." At that, Sarah felt inordinately pleased, but sorry at the same time. She  
was about to mention that he could have come too, but a mocking and slightly amused voice from  
across the room spoke before she could.  
  
"You do speak too much, Hoggle." Sarah wasn't sure how to react, but settled on glaring at Jareth.  
  
"I was going to say that you'd have been welcome to join us, but with that tone of voice, you can  
go back to your castle!" And under her breath she added, "At least you got his name right this  
time."  
  
Jareth looked at her oddly, but then changed his expression. "Actually, I was going to  
extend to you an invitation to visit with your friends at my castle." She looked at him doubtfully, so  
he continued, "I'm sure it would be a lot less cramped." Sarah glanced around the room, and a  
giggle escaped. Jareth was right, it was a bit crowded in her room, between Ludo, Ambrosius, Sir  
Didymus, Hoggle, Jareth, and herself.   
  
"Okay." Jareth arched an eyebrow at her easy acceptance, but she just arched one back. "Unless I  
have to make my way through the Labyrinth to get there." Sir Didymus growled at the idea, but  
Jareth just threw back his head and laughed. God, he's beautiful, she thought. She then snapped  
her attention back to her friends. Jareth conjured up a crystal and threw it in the air, and before it  
reached its peak height, Sarah could tell her surroundings had changed.   
Instead of the serviceable and rather uncomfortable atmosphere of her hotel room, she  
seemed to be in a room of the castle she had never expected existed. It looked like a normal living  
room, besides the stone walls and high ceiling. Sarah looked around alertly. It was as normal a  
living room as you could get in a castle, she supposed. She spotted a large, brown leather chair  
that looked extremely comfortable, so she launched herself in that direction, and curled up  
comfortably before the rest of her friends had moved.   
Except for Jareth, if she could consider him a friend. He stood right above her, an amused  
look on his face.   
  
"You're sitting in my chair," he said. She just grinned unrepentantly and stuck her tongue out at  
him. She replied cheekily,  
  
"You move your feet, you lose your seat!"  
  
"You're tempting me to remove your cute derriere by force," he growled softly at her, while the  
others settled in. Sarah could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious, and she could just  
about guess where he was tempted to move her derriere to. Instead, she shot a quick glance at  
Jareth and turned to Sir Didymus.  
  
"Isn't it proper for a gentleman to sacrifice his chair for a lady, if necessary?"  
  
"Absolutely, milady," the fox-like creature replied assuredly. "Verily I say to you, only a  
commoner would not!" The conviction in the fox-knight's voice was unmistakable. Again Sarah  
grinned up at Jareth, who would not try anything in front of guests, especially not such a proper  
one as Sir Didymus. Hoggle just looked on the exchange with amusement, while Ludo was still  
trying to make a rather small chair hold his rather large bulk. Jareth moved gracefully away and  
directed Ludo to a larger chair. Sarah just admired the king's backside. I wonder what it- Sarah!  
Get your mind out of the gutter! She gave a mental grin to her conscience, and replied,  
  
"But it's such a pleasant gutter!" She saw all of her friends looking at her bemusedly, except for  
Jareth, who appeared to be laughing at what she had said. What she had said?!?!?! Sarah's eyes  
widened and she blushed, realizing what she'd done. "I'm glad you appreciated it, Your  
Highness," she said irritably. She realized her poor choice of words when he leered at her and  
replied,   
  
"Oh yes, I certainly appreciated it..." Sarah blushed darker, and before the rest of her friends  
could catch on, she changed the subject.   
  
"So tell me, everyone, how have you been for the past couple years?" She shook her head sadly,  
"I'm still sorry I didn't realize-"  
  
"Worry not, milady! I am assured you had not forgotten us, so you are easily forgiven." She smiled  
thankfully at Sir Didymus.   
  
Once the conversation got going, Sarah found herself sneaking glances at Jareth. She  
wondered what her eyes were up to, since her mind certainly had no idea. Before she realized it,  
though, night had fallen and the conversation was still rolling. She glanced up at Jareth, and he was  
gazing at her quite openly. She blushed, not sure if she felt embarrassed or flattered. She quickly  
glanced away, and noted the amount of darkness outside the windows. She realized the candles  
had gotten progressively brighter as time went on, disguising the falling night. She jumped out of  
the chair, thinking about the darkness and her need to return to her hotel room. None of the  
others paid her any attention, so she glanced around quickly for Jareth, who seemed to have  
disappeared.  
  
Just like him, disappear when I need him! she fumed, then plopped back down, but rather than  
leather, she encountered- Jareth.  
  
He smirked at her, rather enjoying the position. "Now, what was that charming phrase? Ah  
yes, you move your feet, you lose your seat? You are quite welcome, though, to sit on my lap," he  
whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. She tried to get up, but he had wrapped his arms  
around her waist. She squirmed to get off, but he wasn't releasing her. Instead, she got the  
*distinct impression* that he was enjoying her actions, so she just stopped moving. She whispered  
at him furiously, so as not to draw any attention from her friends.  
  
"Get your hands off of me! My friends are sitting right there, and I don't want them to see me like  
this!" Her mind was telling her to get away as soon as possible, but her body was obviously of the  
opposite opinion. She cursed her body mentally.  
  
She had given him just the opportunity he was looking for. "If an audience embarrasses  
you, that can easily be taken care of." He waved his hand in the air, and Sarah found herself, still  
on his lap, in a chair in a room that could only be his bed chamber. She now renewed her  
attempts to free herself, afraid of what Jareth had in mind. He sensed this, and let her go flying  
from his arms. She spun around on him quickly, angry as hell. Damn, she looks adorable when  
she's upset, Jareth thought.  
  
"How dare you!!! I want out of this right now!" He waved his hand, and she looked around  
expectantly, but realized she hadn't changed locations. What had changed was her clothing.  
Where she had been wearing her boxers and t-shirt from that morning, she was now wearing a  
white nightgown that was more or less *not* there. At the sight of this, she was so angry and  
frightened that she could feel the tears welling up, and could hear them choking her voice. "Jareth,  
please stop!" He looked at her, then waved his hand again. She looked down at her clothing; she  
was now wearing a long sleeve, high-necked shirt, and a long pair of flannel pants. She murmured  
weakly, "Can I have my own clothes back?" Jareth looked rather upset himself when he growled at  
her.   
  
"No."  
  
"Why in the Underground not?!"  
  
"Too damn tempting." He was extremely frustrated, but it was his own fault, anyway. And he did  
note her usage of a phrase generally used by those who lived in the Underground.  
  
"Oh," she said meekly. At least he was honest. She looked at her surroundings, and saw that she  
was in her hotel room. "When did-?"  
  
"We've been here the whole damn time, since you first jumped up from my chair." He sounded  
as if he were sulking.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Jareth sighed. "The rest was just an illusion. None of your precious friends saw you sit in  
my lap, or heard what we said. I had already brought you back by that point."  
  
Sarah wasn't sure if she was angry or grateful. She decided to opt for the latter, for a  
change. "Thank you," she said, her head down.  
  
Jareth looked at her questioningly. "You really care about what they think of you, don't  
you?"  
  
Sarah's lower lip nearly started quivering, as she climbed into her bed. She looked at his  
feet as she said, "They're just about all I have left."  
  
"Sarah?" His voice was softer, with just a hint of sympathy in it.   
  
"Yes?" She didn't raise her head to answer; she couldn't meet his eyes. And he was grateful for  
small favors, because he wasn't sure what his eyes showed when he asked,   
  
"Let me sit with you, until you go to sleep?" His words hung in the air, somewhere between a  
question and a demand.  
  
Sarah's heart quickened inadvertently, and she was afraid he heard the nervous hitch in her  
breath when she answered softly, "Okay." Jareth nearly sighed with relief, he wasn't sure he could  
have left if she had said no. He waved his hand, and the light went off. "Jareth?" Her voice now  
held a note of meekness, of anxiety, as it crept into the dark. She sounded like a little girl, and his  
heart felt close to bursting.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for last night."  
  
The dark hid his happy smile as he answered, "My pleasure."  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah woke the next morning with a smile on her face. She greeted her hotel room with a  
grin, wondering what- and who- the day would bring. No noises came from her room. She sat  
up with a start, she had somewhat expected at least one of her friends to be there. Or Jareth. She  
suppressed a grin. Maybe especially Jareth. She wasn't ready to define her feelings for him, but  
she was allowed to admire the guy. That didn't mean she was in love, or even liked him. He was  
still the most infuriating and over-dressed guy she knew. She grinned at the thought of him. He  
may be overdressed, but he's always well-dressed. It was just that he confused the hell out of her.  
He could be cold and indifferent, yet she was sure that he wanted her. Why else would he have  
pulled that scene last night?  
Sarah fought embarrassment and anger as she thought about the night before. She stared  
at the ceiling. Why does he have to be so goddam confusing?! He was probably just screwing  
with her mind, as she had accused him of, but it seemed obvious that he wanted her. He was a  
bastard to pull that prank, yet at the sign of her tears, he made it all disappear. And he stayed with  
her that night, making sure she got to sleep comfortably. The second night in a row that she had  
slept a full night, not interrupted by nightmares or just plain restlessness. She wasn't even  
disturbed by dreams, and wondered if Jareth had a hand in that. What is it with Jareth and  
dreams? At the thought, she sat up suddenly.  
Looking around her room, fear gripped her heart. Had it all been a dream? It wasn't as if  
she had spent the last two years in a depressed stupor because this had happened before. Tears  
filled her eyes as she failed to notice anything that would prove her friends had visited her. Was  
yesterday a dream too? Did I just want it all to be true, because of what Toby said? Yet, Toby  
had said he remembered it! Sarah sighed. He could have dreamt too, I used to tell him stories  
about the goblins and their King... Thinking about it, Sarah burst into tears and buried her face in  
her pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth had been watching her, planning to give her some time alone that morning. He and  
his friends had pretty much dominated her time since her first night in the hotel, and he knew that  
she must be craving time to take care of... things.   
He could feel that she was thinking about him, and a lot. That idea brought a smile to his  
face. But as he watched her, he could see what she was thinking, it was written clearly on her  
face. And the instant he saw tears building in her eyes, he disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah sobbed her heart out into what she thought was her pillow... until she tried to pull it  
closer to her face. Her hands noted the texture of velvet that her face hadn't, and she looked up,  
tears rolling down her face. She had buried herself into Jareth's chest, and while joy filled her  
briefly, she was suddenly aware that her face was a blotchy, unattractive red mess. She hid her  
face in his vest again, and continued to cry. She felt his hand, stroking her hair, and her skin broke  
out in gooseflesh. His voice was soft, with just a slight tinge of sarcasm, as he spoke.  
  
"O, ye of little faith."  
  
Sarah felt that as a blow, and slowly rolled away from him. She climbed out the opposite  
side of the bed, and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped and grabbed some clothes to  
change into, and closed the door firmly behind her. She undressed and turned on the shower, but  
could still hear his voice.  
  
"The only reason I wasn't here when you awoke was because I figured you wanted some time to  
yourself. Besides, I wasn't sure if you were still upset with me."  
  
"I should be!" Sarah felt the anger returning. She took a detached moment to think that even  
anger felt good, after going so long without it.  
  
"But you're not?" She wasn't sure, but it sounded as if her were right outside the door.  
  
"I haven't decided yet." She was sick of yelling back and forth through the door, but she needed  
to take a shower. She realized that, since yesterday hadn't been a dream, it had been two days  
since she had taken one last. She held up a piece of hair and grimaced. Its lifelessness hadn't  
bugged her before. "Jareth?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You mind putting your crystal ball away and grabbing my shampoo? After that, I'd appreciate it  
if you zapped back to your castle, and gave me some privacy. Meaning no crystal balls!" She  
could hear what sounded like a chuckle, and then he knocked on the bathroom door. She was  
tempted to tell him to send it through with magic, but thought better, or perhaps worse, of it.  
Instead she wrapped her towel around her, opened the door and leaned out. She smiled  
charmingly. "Thanks." How's that for temptation, Mr. High and Mighty? She closed and locked  
the door behind her. "And remember, no crystal balls!"  
  
"As you wish," he replied, in a rather choked voice. Sarah smiled smugly to herself, hearing the  
strain.  
  
Jareth was glad she hadn't hesitated a moment longer. She would have noticed his  
dropped jaw, and possibly his painful arousal. Damn these tight pants! He closed his mouth, and  
transported himself back to his castle, resisting the temptation to go against her wishes and  
conjure up a crystal. She's a minx, that girl. He shook his head ruefully, and she damn sure knows  
how to get revenge!  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah relaxed against the bathroom wall comfortably. She couldn't remember a time that a  
shower felt better. Streams of hot water hit her, feeling almost like fingertips caressing her. She  
stood up and put some shampoo into her hand, and began massaging her scalp, wishing that it  
was- What the hell are you thinking, Sarah?!?! But she knew what the hell she was thinking,  
and the thought intrigued her, if she were honest with herself. She closed her eyes and tilted her  
head back into the water, letting it run its hands through her hair, removing all of her strawberry  
shampoo. Wait a minute! She sniffed the air. This isn't strawberry! She looked at the bottle; it  
said strawberry, but smelled distinctly like- I'm going to kill him!!! He better hope he's not  
watching now, because he's asking for it! She hurriedly finished her shower, dried off and put her  
clothes on. Then she stood in the middle of her room, tapping her foot angrily.  
  
"Jareth, you better get your ass over here now!" She was not happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth grimaced when he heard her voice, knowing what was coming. He shrugged  
mentally, figuring it was pointless to put off the inevitable.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was getting angrier by the moment. Jareth still hadn't appeared, and the smell of  
peaches was filling the room from the steamy bathroom. Knowing that no matter where he was,  
he could hear her, she began chewing him out. "Don't you dare come in here with a big flash and  
bang, either. You know very well why I'm pissed, and you better pray you have a good excuse-  
no, there is no good excuse. You better just pray, then. And if you dare come in here like you  
own this place-" She cut off when someone knocked on the door. Damn! she thought, it's either  
the neighbors or Jareth... if it's him, I'm glad he took me seriously when I said he better not act  
like he owns this place! Sarah strode to the door and flung it open. No one was there.  
Instead, arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from spinning around to face the  
Goblin King.   
  
"My entrance quiet enough for you?"  
  
"It won't be quiet for much longer if you don't get your hands off me."  
  
"Dear, I do hate to use magic on you, it only makes you angrier with me. And I don't like having  
you angry at me."  
  
"Then you damn well better get your hands off me!"  
  
Jareth sighed, and Sarah just knew that he had that smile on his face, the one that  
infuriated her so. Slowly his hands began inching up her sides, and she bit back a gasp.  
  
"Don't you dare, Jareth!"  
  
He just buried his face in her hair, and whispered into her ear, "You seem to be daring me  
to do an awful lot, Sarah." His voice trailed off gently, seductively. Sarah shivered involuntarily as  
his hands crept up further to cup and massage her breasts. She leaned back into him, lost in the  
feelings. "Sarah." One of his hands left her breast to pull her wet hair off of her neck, her head  
falling forward obediently, where he began to plant hot kisses.   
  
"Jaarr-ETH!" The movement of her hair let the scent of peaches flood her nose, and she  
remembered why she had called to Jareth. She snapped her head up and spun away from him,  
looking like a cornered animal ready to strike. "How- how dare you!"  
  
Jareth had not anticipated what her reaction would be, and confusion battled the desire on  
his face.  
  
"I- I did not call you here for- for that!"  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Tempting me before I leave, then calling me back while you're so  
fresh-smelling and- damp." He grinned lasciviously at that point.  
  
Sarah cursed her body for its reaction, knowing he could read her expression easily.  
"Don't toy with me, Jareth!" Now, why did that sound as if it had two meanings? "I'm tired of  
your pranks! For once, could you be serious with me?" Her anger steadily built to disguise her  
frustration and desire.  
  
Jareth's face dropped to its normal, cold mask. All traces of amusement were gone. "I  
tried being serious with you once, Sarah. But you denied my- seriousness. So good-bye, Sarah,  
I'm not sure I want to go through that again. I'll take care not to- trouble you anymore with my  
pranks." His words dripped with an acidness and finality Sarah didn't want to be hearing. I'd have  
done just as well to tell him that I hated him! Sarah just looked at Jareth fearfully, his eyes filled  
with mockery as he disappeared.  
Sarah took a moment to realize he was gone, and broke down.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth couldn't understand what had just happened. When had the conversation taken that  
twist? He beat his fist against the arm of his throne. It took that turn when he tried to strike back  
at her for denying his need. Damn me! I've just ruined my chances with her! Of course she was  
afraid, she's never been kissed, let alone gone as far as I was going to take her! Jareth stared  
dolefully at the wall across from him, ignoring the goblins all around the room. He wanted to bash  
his head against the wall. There were times when immortality was definitely a bad thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah was still crying three hours later. Why did it always have to be like that between  
them? They had gotten along fine- when? Then Sarah sighed, thinking about the way he had  
helped her go to sleep the past two nights. She turned over in her bed. She had a feeling she  
wouldn't get much sleep that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoggle came in to inquire about the occurrences of the morning and the previous night,  
but one glance from Jareth sent him back outside. Things didn't look like they were going too  
well for the couple, and that upset Hoggle. He wanted them together, they balanced each other  
out very well. Sarah took away Jareth's cruelty, and Jareth took away Sarah's pain. And they both  
could give one another love. Hoggle sighed, and wondered when they would figure that out. Then  
again, Jareth seemed confident of his feelings for Sarah, and he knew that Sarah would grow to  
reciprocate them, if she didn't already. Hoggle just shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah hadn't slept at all, as she had predicted. She was a little upset that Jareth hadn't  
noticed, either. She sighed. Maybe he noticed, but just didn=t care... She had to stop thinking  
these depressing thoughts, but couldn't help it. She wanted to blame herself for his reaction, but  
that wasn't the whole deal. Why should she feel guilty because he wanted her, but didn't love her?  
Why should she feel guilty for holding out, when she wasn't sure how she felt about him? She  
didn't want to be some easy-come, easy-go girl in his life, she wanted to be- what? She didn't  
know, and it bothered her.   
During the night, she had decided that something had to be done, though. It seemed  
obvious to her that she couldn't live without him in her life, just look at how she spent the last two  
years. And that was when she had only had contact with him for maybe 5 hours, total. She  
doubted if it even came to that. The most time she had spent in his presence was in the Escher  
room, and at the masquerade. The masquerade...   
Sarah closed her eyes and thought back over that brief glimpse of a Jareth that she knew  
she could love. Love? Where did that come from? Something he had said... Suddenly the words  
became clear.  
  
There's such a sad love deep in your eyes...  
  
And Sarah questioned what he had meant... had he seen love in her eyes, even then?  
  
Though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll lay my love  
between the stars.  
  
His love? He had loved... Sarah was confused, but felt she was on the brink of discovery.  
  
I'll be there for you as the world falls down... falling in love.  
  
Falling in love... the words echoed through Sarah's head... he had loved her. And he had  
seen love in her eyes, even then? Was that what all this was about? He had loved her, but she had  
been too young to see it. She was cruel, and tossed aside her dreams, and his heart. Maybe she  
hadn't acknowledged it consciously, but for the past two years... she hadn't been depressed. Her  
subconscious had been suffering heartbreak. And now, now she knew she loved him, but... had  
she mishandled him again?   
  
I tried being serious with you once, Sarah. But you denied my- seriousness...   
  
Had he meant, she had denied his heart, his love? God! Why am I so blind? Now, now he  
must hate me... he said he didn't want to go through that again...did he think she had understood  
what had happened back then? And had spurned him purposefully? Cruelly... Sarah began to cry  
again, but she didn't know whether it was because of her disgust at herself, regret over the lost  
years, or sadness over his lost love. She sobbed louder. Definitely his lost love.   
She thought back to the day she had first arrived at the hotel... was it only three days  
before? It felt like ages. She had stopped in the hallway, wondering what she would have done,  
had she known it wasn't a dream, some childish fancy of her imagination. And again, she asked  
herself that question. Would she have called on the Underground, the friends she had there?  
Would she have sought out Jareth? She didn't think so, but she would have definitely have looked  
for her friends. And maybe, just maybe, she would be there now, instead of this ridiculous state.   
She was eighteen, but felt closer to eighty. She had been kicked out of the only home she  
had known... until you went to the Underground, her conscience informed her. She now had no  
one, save the people, well, creatures, she knew in the Underground. She had no life, no plans for a  
life here. She had figured out before that she didn't belong. Just four days before, she had decided  
that she never belonged... at least not in this world. But she had stopped her thoughts from  
continuing farther. Was it possible that she belonged in the Underground? Had the past two years  
been a subconscious separation from the only world she had known, in preparation for life in a  
world that she only knew a little about? Was it possible? Sarah inhaled deeply, and decided her  
answer, which also decided her next step.  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth had shattered numerous crystals, first calling up the image of Sarah, then throwing  
it before he could see her. He wasn=t trying to take out aggression, he just couldn't bear to see  
her, after what he had put his heart through a second time. But then, then he heard her voice, as  
sure as if she were next to him. She was calling.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah took another deep breath, swallowing down the fear that had attacked the moment  
she figured out what to do. What if he doesn't love me anymore? Pushing that to the back of her  
mind, she began speaking to the empty air, knowing that Jareth could hear her, somehow. She  
hadn't gotten the feeling that he was watching her, but she knew that they were inexplicably  
connected. Is that what love is?  
  
"Jareth... you may not want to see me right now, but I need you to listen to me. Please, I  
need to get this over with, and perhaps telling you it will help it become clearer in my own head. I  
may end up making a fool of myself, but I've got to say this out loud, and I want you to know it."  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth almost wished he couldn't hear her. But there was no avoiding it. She was right,  
though. He couldn't watch as she rejected him yet again.  
  
~*~  
  
"I woke up the next morning, and saw that all of my friends from the Labyrinth were the same as  
some of my toys. That seemed proof that it had all been a dream. And I cried. I didn't want it to  
be a dream, I wanted all of it to be real. The Labyrinth, my friends... you.  
  
"I hardly let myself think about my 'glorious Dream,' as I referred to it, at least in my own mind.  
But I missed it all, all of you. And I never understood why." She clutched Sir Lancelot to her. She  
had dug him out of her night-bag, needing some source of strength during this confession.  
  
"When Toby confirmed that it had been real, that it wasn't just a dream, I was so happy. All of  
you were real, really and truly real. But I was confused as to what was reality and what had truly  
been a dream. It had been two years, and I wasn't sure if how I felt was real, since I hadn't felt  
anything in so long. All these feelings came rushing back at once, and I didn't know where or how  
to sort them.   
  
"Thinking about you that night, I couldn't remember why I had felt the way I had about you. I  
acknowledged that you hadn't kidnapped Toby, but instead I had given him to you. That was one  
of the many times you were right. Up until that night, the night I went to your Labyrinth, I had  
been childish, selfish, and cruel. I had thought that the world should bow down before me,  
because that was what made the world 'fair'. You told me the truth that night, but I didn't want  
to see. And you told me so many truths...  
  
"The ballroom, Jareth. That was about the only thing in the Labyrinth that was what it seemed,  
wasn't it?" She sang the line she had remembered earlier, tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes... You saw it then, didn't you, Jareth?" At this point,  
Sarah was in tears, both of fear and of revelation. "You knew then that I loved you, but didn't  
want to let myself? I didn't understand how I felt then, but you saw it... and you told me. I just  
never understood... then I never thought about it, fearing that if I had acknowledged I loved you,  
it would have ruined me completely, driven past the brink. I would have had no hope for love, had  
you been just a dream. That was the most powerful feeling that came flowing back after Toby told  
me he remembered. I still didn't understand it, though. Not until tonight, after having spent so  
much time with you." Sarah was so afraid, she was coming to the end of what she had to say, and  
didn't know how Jareth would react. Her heart hung on the edge of a precipice, if he didn't come,  
it would fall and shatter on the sharp rocks of reality.   
  
"Jareth? I love you, and I hope that you still love me... or maybe you could learn to love me again.  
For the past two years, my heart has been broken because I loved what I thought was a dream...  
only for these past three days has my heart healed, and I don=t want it broken again. I didn't mean  
to hurt you, Jareth, I honestly didn't know and understand what had been going on, what has been  
going on. I'm sorry, Jareth. Please, please tell me you forgive me..." Sarah trailed off into silence.  
  
~*~   
Jareth sat in silence, awed by what Sarah had just said. Why had he never had the courage  
to be upfront about his feelings for her. She just put her heart on the line for him, why had he  
never thought of it? The ballroom... she had been too young, still hadn't learned. Jareth suddenly  
heard sobs, and realized that as he was having a revelation of his own, Sarah had taken that as a  
dismissal of her feelings. Cursing himself mentally, he conjured up a crystal, and tossed it into the  
air.  
  
~*~  
  
The phrase pounded in her head, like a mantra. He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, he  
doesn't-   
  
"Sarah?" Jareth's voice was uncertain, and apologetic. He was sitting on the bed, next to her.  
Sarah lifted her tear-stained face, and raised a hand to his face, as if to ascertain he was there.  
  
"Jareth?" Suddenly, she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest, throwing her arms around  
him. He leaned back onto her pillows, the woman he loved wrapped in his arms. He let her cry for  
a few more minutes, whispering endearments into her ear. Finally he lifted her face to his, and  
gently kissed away her tears. She smiled up at him tentatively, then her expression changed to  
look positively devious.  
  
"Uh oh," Jareth said, humor in his tone, seeing her face. "Looks like I'm in trouble."  
  
Sarah grinned, eyes still red, but the spirit shining beautifully. "Only for the rest of your  
immortal life." She leaned back luxuriously against his shoulder, still grinning as his arms  
tightened about her. She ran her hands gently through his hair, bringing her face closer to his,  
whispering just above his lips before kissing him.  
  
"I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now."  
  
Jareth grinned into her lips, kissing her deeply.  
  
"Your wish is my command, as always."  
  
Sarah pondered that a moment, then a phrase that she had nearly forgotten popped into  
her head. She pulled back from his lips, which continued to kiss her throat, and any other skin he  
could get to.  
  
"I fear losing you, I most certainly love you, and you seem to be my slave... I wonder what you  
will have me do..." her voice faded teasingly, but Jareth just growled into her throat. He took one  
of his hands off of her hips, and waved it briefly, the glove disappearing, before putting it back  
where it had been.   
Sarah"s eyes had closed while Jareth continued his attentions to her body, but she didn't  
need to see their surroundings to know where they were. The room smelled distinctly familiar...  
distinctly like Jareth. She smiled contentedly, then gasped as Jareth's hands began to move.  
  
  
A/N: Hey, leave a nice comment in the little box. Leave my punctuation alone, I fixed it. And I can't figure  
out how to work the rest of it. I hope you enjoyed my story, I'm in the process of writing more  
that are less...how should I put this...sappy and two-dimensional? *slaps herself* Stop saying that,  
ingrate! I am my harshest critic...or at least, I hope I am. And the fellow residents of my body  
rank pretty high up there...anyways, like I said, leave a comment in the pretty box below.  



End file.
